


Mandalorian: The Last Airbender

by IcyStar05



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyStar05/pseuds/IcyStar05
Summary: The Mandalorian season 2 finale fused with Avatar the Last Airbender. Din Djarin is a non bender and Grogu is an Airbender. Hopeful ending.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Mandalorian: The Last Airbender

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic so thanks for reading. Din is a nonbender and Luke and Grogu are Airbenders. I hope I am using AO3 correctly. I do not own Avatar or the Mandalorian. Any recognized dialogue belongs to those shows.

Mandalorian: The Last Airbender

Din Djarin had been quested to bring the child, Grogu, he corrected himself, to his own kind. Din Djarin was a Mandalorian, a people made up of elite nonbender warriors. Grogu had come into Din’s life unexpectedly, but now Din would do anything for the child. Which is why Din needed to bring Grogu to his kind.  
The kid could do things that Din could not understand. The kid had been able to lift a mudhorn into the air and steal the air from Cara’s lungs when Grogu thought Din was in danger. Grogu could do incredible things, but he would put himself and others in danger if he did not learn how to control it. So, Din looked for a teacher.  
Grogu was an airbender. Unfortunately, the Empire had wiped out the Air Nation and killed all the Air Nomads. Somehow, Grogu had survived and Din could only hope others had as well. If the Empire had searched as hard for other airbenders the way they had for Grogu, their survival was unlikely. But Din had to try. He had to find Grogu’s kind. This was the way.  
Din had searched across the galaxy desperately trying to avoid Imperials until he finally found another airbender. Her name was Ahsoka Tano. But Ahsoka refused to teach Grogu. She stated that Grogu was too attached and it was too dangerous to train Grogu because attachments would corrupt his abilities. She explained that Air Nomads untethered themselves from earthly attachments. Attachments would hold them back and corrupt their bending. And Grogu was too attached to Din. So Grogu and Din had to leave.  
Din did not give up, he couldn’t. Grogu had meditated into the Spirit World to reach out to other airbenders. Everything went wrong. Din’s ship got destroyed and Grogu got taken. Moff Gideon, an ambitious non-bending Imperial with the possession of the darksaber, had Grogu.  
Din formed a group to help him extract Grogu. Boba Fett, Fennec, Koska, Bo Katan, and Cara Dune joined Din’s mission. They had boarded Moff Gideon’s airship, defeated his crew, and Din bested Gideon and got Grogu back. Now Din, Grogu, Bo Katan, Koska, Fennec, and Cara are trapped as Dai Li agents relentlessly try to break in. There was no way Din could see that they would win this fight. Din would go down with a fight and give his life for Grogu. Din took a deep breath and steadied his gun. All was quiet with anticipation for what was about to come. Then, suddenly a single war balloon appeared.  
Koska looked at the monitor.  
“A war balloon.” She said.  
“One war balloon? Great, we're saved.” Cara remarked.  
The war balloon landed in the hold of the airship.  
“Why did it stop?” Fennec asked.  
A figure in a flowing robe appeared on the monitor. They calmly walked through the hallway of the airship. The Dai Li agents turned towards the figure and began to bend rocks at them. The person used a peculiar staff to repel all the rocks back. The impact knocked all 3 agents down and they were knocked out. The figure moved on.  
“An airbender?” Bo Katan gasped.  
More Dai Li agents attacked the airbender. Rocks of all different sizes and speeds flew towards the airbender. The airbender continued forward calmly. The airbender manipulated the air to push back all the rocks at the Dai Li. They used their staff to guide the air at the agents and slam them against the wall. The Dai Li agents crumble to the floor as the airbender takes down their forces. The airbender makes their way to the elevator.  
The elevator reopens and puts only one hallway and group of Dai Li agents between Din and the airbender. The airbender effortlessly sends back all the rocks thrown at them. They throw other agents at the wall and knock them out. Finally, there is only one Dai Li agent left. The airbender lifts the man up into the air and slams him against the floor. All the Dai Li agents are down.  
The air is tense in the room where Din and his team are. They are all in shock and disbelief. The airbender approaches the closed door. Din knows that he has to trust this airbender. The airbender is the only one that can help his son.  
“Open the doors. I said open the doors!” Din demands.  
Fennec looks at him in disbelief.  
“Are you crazy?” Fennec asks.  
The doors open anyway.  
The airbender sheathes their staff. They throw back the hood of their orange and yellow robes. The airbender is a young man with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. He smiles at them kindly. Looking at this man, Din realizes he can never compare to him. Never be what Grogu needs.  
“Are you an airbender?” Din asks. His voice feels hoarse.  
“I am,” he responds. He turns and motions towards Grogu. “Come little one.”  
Grogu does not move. He glances between Din and the airbender.  
“He doesn’t want to go with you.” Din says.  
“He wants your permission. He is a strong bender, but talent without training is nothing. I will give my life to protect the child...but he will not be safe until he masters his abilities.” The airbender explains.  
Din picks up Grogu. He holds him towards his face and looks at him through his helmet.  
“Hey, go on. That’s who you belong with. He’s one of your kind. I’ll see you again. I promise.” Din says shakily.  
Din could feel the tears streaming down his face. He looked at Grogu for what might be the last time. Din’s heart was breaking, but he knew he had to give Grogu up. As he gazed upon Grogu he thought back to how Grogu became the most important thing in his life. Grogu had become more important than his creed. He had broken it on his mission to save Grogu. Mayfield has seen his face. Din decided that if this was the last time he saw Grogu, he wanted to look at him with his own eyes. Grogu, his kid, his clan, would see his face.  
Din shakily pulled off his helmet and looked at Grogu. Grogu’s eyes go wide with wonder. He gazes at Din full of love. Grogu places a hand on Din’s face and Din’s tears continue to fall. Din gives his kid a watery smile.  
“All right, pal. It’s time to go. Don’t be afraid.” Din says.  
Din places Grogu on the floor. Grogu looks up at Din for another moment and then turns. Grogu walked towards the airbender. A flying lemur appears at the side of the man. Grogu reaches them and looks at the lemur and the airbender. The man leans down and picks Grogu up. He smiles at Grogu and then looks up.  
Blue meets brown.  
Din and the airbender lock eyes.  
The man hesitates, but a look of determination settles on his face.  
“My name is Luke Skywalker.” The airbender says.  
Din hears sharp intakes of breath behind him and pays them no attention. He is only focused on Luke.  
“The Air Nomads were against attachments. They believed that attachments were dangerous and volatile. Attachments can corrupt an airbender.” Luke says.  
“I’ve seen the problems unhealthy attachments can cause, but I’ve also seen all the good healthy attachments can do. My attachments to others saved my life and the galaxy.  
Now all the Air Nomads are gone, and I am all that is left to continue their legacy. I want to teach my students how to have healthy attachments. I can sense the strong bond between you and Grogu. The way that you were able to give him up to do what is best for him is the exact kind of healthy attachment I want to teach.  
This will not be easy, but it is necessary. I cannot separate a child from their father. Grogu would be my first student and I have a lot to figure out, but I’m offering you the chance to come with us.” Luke finishes.  
Din looks up at Luke and joy settles within him. The chance to stay with his kid was not something Din expected to happen, but Din would not turn it down.  
“I’m in.” Din states.  
Together, Luke Skywalker, the flying lemur, Grogu, and Din Djarin leave the airship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this comments will be appreciated as this is my first fic. I might add more to this universe if people want me to. Let me know what you think.


End file.
